


Imperfect Porcelain

by PegaPonyPrincess



Series: Office AU [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just another part of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Porcelain

She first learns of it when she's seven years old and playing pirates with Cynthia and Morgan. When the eye patch went over her eye, she noticed how her vision blurred the slightest and it was difficult to see. She stood at the helm of her 'ship' puzzled, eyes squinted and lips pursed as she made an attempt to look around. A hue of blue brushed by and she  _knew_ that as her sister. Did she recognize her? No, of course not. 

" _Aha_!" Cynthia called, poking her sister with her wooden sword with a great smile on her face. "I got you!"

Lucina winced, making an attempt at her eye patch to see if her eyesight changed at all. Before she could do so, Morgan was at her other side with another sword and grinned all the same. "Me too!"

Her lips curved all the same, eyesight blurry or not, she could totally handle  _two_ five year olds.

She didn't know how wrong she could be -- it wasn't long until she was terribly beaten and lost her place as captain to the two, who each had an evil look on their face. It wasn't long until her eyepatch was lost and she didn't think twice about it for a  _long_ time.

* * *

 

It comes to her attention again when she's fourteen and in gym class.

She fumbles, uncharistically over hurdles and nearly does what her mother does best: falling on her face. Lucina curses to herself and ignores the laughter that was sprung her way -- she's furious, embarrassed and _confused_. Her left eye's stinging slightly and she covers it with her hand. A from comes over her face and there's Owain, her 'dashing' cousin who has worry written clear on his face.

"Hey, cus, you okay?" he asks, a hand on her shoulder. "That's not like you, y'know."

She grunts and gives him a quick shove. "Like you care, I saw you laughing."

"It's all the act," he smiles and his face softens and the edges of his mouth are curving down. "You're hurt, aren't you? Ooooh, Uncle Chrom's gonna kill me--"

"Don't tell father--"

"It's my duty as your cus to tell!" He sticks his chest out proudly and Lucina can't help but smile. A laugh leaves before she can stop it and she shakes her head. " 'Sides, I bet Cyn's gonna be worried too!"

Lucina sighs again and narrows her eye. "My eye hurts; just the left one."

Owain removes his hand and his frown remains. He waits for her to move her hand and he takes a peek before shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe you got something in it?"

"Perhaps," she muses, rubbing a hand over it and pouts briefly. "I can't worry about it now, I have a long day ahead of me."

His face conveys concern and he's more than aware that he can't do anything to change her mind.

* * *

 

"Mother, Father?"

Chrom and Sumia both look up from their papiers that clog the kitchen table. There stands Lucina with her hands behind her back and nervously fiddles her thumbs. 

"Yes dear?" Sumia asks, her eyes filled with love and a bit of curiosity. "Something wrong?"

She decides to go right to the point, as she sees no reason as delaying important information. "Something's wrong with my eye."

Chrom raises a brow and puts his papers down and leans forward in his chair; a message for his daughter to come closer. She walks, carefully and waits for him to move. "Why do you say this, honey?" There's a new worry in Sumia's eyes and she's moving to Lucina as well.

"I fell in class the other day," she states, cheeks burning. 

Chrom laughs and gives his daughter a pat on the shoulder. "Lucina dear, you've caught your mother's case of clumsiness--"

"Which is  _nothing_ to be ashamed of!" Sumia adds, giving Chrom a look that their daughter can't describe. "There's nothing wrong with that dear,  _really_ \--"

She disregards her father's snicker as she folds her arms and gives  _both_ of her parents a look and they now understand what others say about the  _teenage years_. "No, you guys don't get it. One eye's blurrier than the other."

Chrom's laughter comes to a stop and he looks at his daughter for a long time before swallowing. She's certain and if he didn't know any better he'd say she has a ten page essay to go along with her claim. "Come here," he mumbles as he stands, bringing her closer and getting a better look.

"This one," she states, raising a finger to it. She stands still as she possibly can, staring back into his similar blue eyes as her own. She notes how her mother stands, gets her phone and walks off into the other room. Not too longer Cynthia's in and she's tugging onto her sister's arm.

"Sis are you okay? Like oh my god mom just told me that something's wrong! Did you get hurt? --"

Chrom clears his throat once and she silences herself. He nods as a thanks and takes another good look at Lucina's eye before suddenly leaving the room after Sumia without saying a word to either daughter. Lucina sighs and tries to smile at Cynthia. "It's my eye--"

"Ooooh, are you going to become a pirate?! Just like how we used to play them when we were younger?" Cynthia gushes, and it's completely not the reaction she was expecting. The twelve year old was always a surprise, after all.

"Er, no." Lucina starts and makes an attempt to continue before suddenly Sumia's in the room and cupping her face with both of her hands. "Mother--"

"Oh my  _darling_!"

"Girls, get in the car!" Chrom calls from the kitchen and they all quickly move.

* * *

 

"So, surgery?" Morgan asks, a fearful look evident as he traces endless shapes on her bare back. She breathes hesitantly as his digits go down her spine briefly. "In a week?"

Lucina hums, and lets out a breath as he continues, now making butterflies. "They're finally going to do something about it," she mumbles as she closes her eyes. "Father's worried that the doctor's going to make a mistake."

"It  _is_ your eye that they're working on," he hushes, leaning and places a gentle kiss on her back. "He has a right to be afraid." _  
_

She stays silent for a long time before she sighs and turns her head. "What do you think?"

Morgan blinks and pauses his movements, fingers lingering at her mid back as his thoughts race briefly. A few moments later he's shaking his head and kissing her cheek. "If you're asking whether or not you should go through with it, I cannot say." he replies finally, his voice soft. "That is entirely up to you, Lucina. You've lived with it your entire life, why change it now?"

She whimpers underneath him and closer her eyes tighter. "Because it  _affects_ me. What if something happens to Cynthia one day and I can't protect her?"

"You're going to be working in  _a business_ \--"

"Shootings are a thing, Morgan." she silences him and rolls over. Her own digits trace his collarbone before she sighs and swallows. "If it fails," she murmurs and wraps her arms around his neck. "And I end up half blind.... stay with me."

He smiles, toothy and all. "Of  _course_."

They kiss once, then twice. She moans and he's trailing kisses down her neck and sucking on that spot that drives her wild. 

"I'll never leave you just because of some silly thing like that," he whispers, a serious look in his eye as she's sucking in air. "You'd have to do a lot more than that to get rid of me."

Her face flushes and she rolls her eyes. "Shut up and roll over." 

* * *

 

"Heeeeeeey Luuuuci," Cynthia says in a sing song voice as Lucina reaches a hand out as her depth perception's completely off.

Her brow's furrowed as she wears fabric over her left eye, her other hand holding onto her sister's arm. "What?"

"You know, when we get home, we could  _totally_ play pirates." Cynthia's laughing and she swears Lucina's giving her the most nasty look ever.

"You're seventeen, Cyn, not five. We're not playing pirates."

There's a long silence as the shorter of the two helps her sister to her car and gets in the drivers seat. "Don't worry, I already told Morgan things are all set." She laughs as Lucina rolls her eye and fold her arms. "And by the way," she starts as she puts the car into gear. "You totally look like a pirate -- a captain maybe."


End file.
